1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to light-emitting flat panel display apparatuses. A light-emitting flat panel display apparatus displays an image by irradiating a fluorescent material with electron beams emitted from an electron source to generate fluorescent light. In such a display apparatus, electrons collide with the fluorescent material to emit fluorescent light, current is applied to electron emitter elements to emit electrons, and the electron emitter elements arranged on a plane are sequentially driven through electric wires, thereby generating heat. Through the heat generation, a temperature difference is caused between the face plate and the rear plate, and distortion or color deviation might be caused in the screen due to the difference in thermal expansion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-55567 discloses an image display apparatus that is equipped with an air blower for distributing air between the display panel and the exterior casing. In the image display apparatus, a material with high heat conductance is employed to facilitate heat exchange.